1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio frequency (RF) cable connector, and more particularly to an RF cable connector connecting to a coaxial cable which serves as or feeds an antenna for transmitting and receiving signals in the wireless communication field.
2. Related Art
With reference to FIG. 1, a prior art RF cable connector 4 is disclosed for connecting to a coaxial cable 400. The coaxial cable 400 has a central conductor 410 surrounded by an insulative layer 420, which in turn is surrounded by a braiding layer 430, which is covered by a cable sheath (not labeled).
The prior art connector 4 includes a conductive housing 40 enclosing a contact 401 therein. In assembly, an inner metallic sleeve 42 of the connector encloses the central conductor 410 and insulative layer 420 of the cable 400, and the inner metallic sleeve attaches to the housing 40, with the central conductor 410 electrically connecting to the contact 401 of the connector. A middle metallic sleeve 43 of the connector 4 engages with the inner metallic sleeve 42, fixing the braiding layer 430 therebetween. Furthermore, an outer metallic sleeve 44 is mounted over the middle sleeve 43 and encircles the middle sleeve 43 and the cable 400. Through engagements between an insulative sleeve 45, a tail sleeve 46, the inner sleeve, the middle sleeve and the outer sleeve 44, the cable is fixed to the connector.
However, the process of assembling the cable 400 to the connector 4 is complicated, and the connector is unnecessarily complicated and has too many parts. Thus, productive efficiency is decreased and the cost of manufacture is increased.
An improved RF cable connector including fewer parts is desired.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a radio frequency cable connector having a simpler structure and requiring fewer parts for connecting with a coaxial cable which serves as or is attached to an antenna.
A radio frequency cable connector in accordance with the invention comprises a first element and a second element. The first element includes a housing, an insulator, a central contact fixed in the insulator, an annular nut, a protective lid and a rear cover to enclose a rear portion of the housing. The second element includes a metallic sleeve defining a central bore therethrough, an insulative sleeve, and a tail sleeve. The metallic sleeve engages with the housing of the first element, the insulative sleeve accepts a lower portion of the metallic sleeve therein, and the tail sleeve accepts a lower portion of the insulative sleeve. A coaxial cable is received within these three sleeves, its central conductor connecting to the central contact of the first element, and its braiding being wedged between the metallic and the insulative sleeves. With this arrangement, only the metallic and insulative sleeves are required to fix the cable to the housing of the first element, without the aid of the middle and outer sleeves of the prior art.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from a consideration of the drawings and the following detailed description.